


Everyone has scars

by MomUniverse



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Self-Harm, more tags are gonna be added, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:02:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomUniverse/pseuds/MomUniverse
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that I have written please bear with me





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was contemplating whether or not to post this, but I hope you all like it !!

Everyone has scars, it's inevitable. Some are accidental, some are intentional. Some hurt, some don't. Some are big and deep, some are small and shallow. Physical scars don't hurt as much as the emotional scar it leaves. 

Scully knew that, she always knew that, even as she cut another new scar into her thigh. She knew she shouldn't be doing this but she needed the release. She knew there were risks of infection, she was prepared. She knew there were risks of getting caught, she was prepared, though she wasn't prepared when Mulder burst into the room yelling about an abduction like a maniac.

Scully gasped as she tightened her grip and cut way too deep of a cut. She dropped the razor and quickly grabbed the blanket wincing as the  
fabric made contact with the fresh cuts.

“SCULLY THERE’S BEEN ANOTHER ABDUC-” He immediately stopped as he caught sight of Scully’s face and the hint of red seeping through the thin motel blanket. “Scully…”

“What do you want, Mulder?” She shifted and looked at him narrowly. “What about another abduction?”

“Scully...what happened? Why are you bleeding?” Scully paled and stuttered. 

“I-I well, um, t-the thing is…” She knitted her eyebrows together and tried to think of an explanation. Mulder took a step towards her, face full of concern. 

“Did you hurt yourself?” He took another step forward. “Are you okay? Do you need help?” Scully almost wanted to cry out of guilt when she looked up at how much concern Mulder had for her.

“No, no that's not necessary!” She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling dizzy. ‘Damn it! I cut too deep!’ She leaned backwards.

“Scully? Scully, are you okay?” His concern was so deep and raw. She opened her eyes and proceeded to try to get up.

“I don't think you should do that.” Mulder looked at her.

“I…I'll be fine…” She she stood up, and wrapped the blanket around her torso. She started walking to the bathroom. She felt dizzy again and leaned against the wall for support.

“Scully?” Mulder rushed towards her as she slowly lost consciousness. The last thing she felt was Mulder’s arms wrapping around her then darkness.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha I didn't know where to end lol please sos

“She's lost a huge amount of blood!” She heard sirens, yelling, honking.

“We need to get her out as quick as possible!” She opened her eyes and looked around. Everything was blurry, she could make out figures.

“Sir, I'm sorry but you cannot ride with us.”

“I have to! That is my partner!” 

“I cannot let you do that sir.” She heard a sigh, then wind. The sirens got louder, they sounded like nails on chalkboard. She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a strangled groan.

“It's okay ma'am, we will help you.” She could make out the nice paramedics face, she looked like a guardian angel, she gently smiled and continued shouting orders. She shut her eyes once again and drifted off.

***

She groaned as she rolled over and opened her eyes against the bright white light. 

“Mulder…?” She looked around still adjusting to the light. 

“Scully? Scully, Scully oh my god you're awake.” He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, he looked exhausted. 

“Where am I? How long was I out?” She closed her eyes again. 

“You're in the hospital, you've been out for a few of hours.” He sighed and looked at her. “Scully...what the hell were you thinking? I freaked out when you up and passed out on me. When I called Skinner and told him you were admitted to the hospital he just about laid an egg.”

“I don't know...I'm sorry, this is my fault.” She covered her head with her blanket. 

“...how long has this been going on?” He asked gently. 

She hesitated before answering. “4 years.” Mulder gasped. 

“4 years!?” He leaned back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair. “Why...why didn't you come talk to someone? To me?” Scully suddenly felt angry. She uncovered herself and sat up. 

“I didn't come talk to you or anyone else because I knew what I was doing, Mulder.” She glared at him. “I don't need a knight in shining armor, I'm a medical doctor I know how to keep these clean and infection free.”

“I know you're a medical doctor and I know you know how to keep those clean but it's a terrible addiction, Scully. It…” He sighs. “It led to you being admitted to the hospital. I was so scared when you passed out, I didn't even know why you did until I looked at your legs.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Did I cause this?” He looked down.

The rawness in his voice caught her off guard. “I...what? No! What the hell, Mulder! What made you think that?”

“I put you through so much Scully, I wouldn't be surprised if I was the one that made you start...this.” He looked like a kicked puppy.

“No, Mulder…” She sighed and started playing with her necklace. “I've been doing this since my teenage years...as a release. I stopped for a while, but it started back up again four years ago. I tried to hold back the urges but they were too strong, so I went out and bought some razors and now...I'm here.”

“Scully-” Mulder was interrupted by Skinner rushing in.

“Agents! Is everything alright?” Skinner was out of breath. Scully sunk into the mattress and focused her attention on an invisible speck.

“Sir...um,” Scully averted her eyes. Mulder took this as a cue to leave. He got up and started for the door.

“I'll let Scully explain this.” He sent Scully a small smile and left. Skinner sat down in the chair that Mulder had just vacated.

“Agent Scully what happened? Why are you here?” Skinner pushed, his voice full of confusion and concern. Scully started to fidget with her fingers, she started picking off the skin around her nails (another self destructive habit). “Dana please talk to me.” Scully laughed a little at the use of her first name.

“People only use my first name when the situation is really bad.” She pushed the hair out of her face. “Hand me my chart please.” Skinner grabbed the chart off the end of the bed and handed it to her. ‘Significant blood loss from self-inflicted cuts.’ She sighed and handed it back to him, he put it back where he found it and looked at her expectantly. Scully straightened herself and looked at him.

“I passed out in the motel we were at. I lost a significant amount of blood, sir.” He looked at her.


End file.
